


The 17 steps to Baker Street

by Laurenafenete_Freebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenafenete_Freebatch/pseuds/Laurenafenete_Freebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colour of Johns life has gone. What is he supposed to do now his life is just grey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 17 steps to Baker Street

If you go up the 17 steps to 221b Baker Street and open the door you will find John Watson. Now John Watson was no ordinary man. He went to Afghanistan and back, was an army doctor and a captain of the 5th Northumberland fusiliers. However when he was discharged with an army pension he life became grey and lifeless. There was no excitement and adrenalin to banish the melancholy days, just the ordinary world passing by his flat day by day.

One day, John met a man. A man who brought colour and meaning to John’s life once more. Filled his days with body parts in the fridge and violin music. His name was Sherlock Holmes, the most eccentric, beautiful and captivating man John had ever met. Sherlock was one of a kind. He was a consulting detective, the only one in the world. He had invented the job himself. John on the first night he met this man he killed a cab driver to save Sherlock and ran though the streets of London behind the tailcoat of the one who would colour his life from now on. Now what John saw was a battle field once more but now on the streets of London. John wrote up Sherlock’s cases and became that mans best friend. Maybe even more. Neither John nor Sherlock would ever find out the answer. Life was good for John Watson at this time. He was never bored with the whirlwind that was Sherlock Holmes. That was until the day Sherlock jumped off the roof of St Barts and died to save his only friends in the world from death by the hands of the psychopath which was James Moriarty. Johns life once coloured with excitement fell back into grey. He had lost even more than he had the last time.

That was 3 years ago.

If you go up 17 steps to 221b Baker Street and open the door you will find John Watson waiting for colour to seep back into his life.

Tell John that Sherlock loved him would you?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has not been beta by anyone so I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes within the writing. This was done on a whim and happens to be the first ever fan fiction for Sherlock I have ever written. Thank you reader if you are reading this for reading my short ficlet.


End file.
